


Undisclosed Desires

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Forbidden Love, M/M, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt The Flash (TV), Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, undisclosed desires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

Barry could never openly admit how aroused he was by the man – the villain - who knew his weakness. Yet that was the way of things, that opposites could attract, that fire sought ice, that light warred with darkness. That hands capable of dealing death could also deal pleasure, and, however wrong it might be, that Barry longed to feel them upon his skin.

[original prompt/fill](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3563235#cmt3563235)


End file.
